I Remember
by Trinity Rose Angel
Summary: One Shot. A windy day, and a lost hat. Yukiru.


Hello! This is Trinity Rose Angel! (:

Well, this is new…

My first story! After years of reading I decided to write.. haha.

Summary: One shot. A windy day, and a lost hat…Yukiru.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Fruits Basket! If I did, Yuki and Tohru would be together… sigh.

* * *

_**I Remember**_

* * *

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Yuki groaned as he let go of his pencil that he'd been tapping for the last half-an-hour.

He put his head down on his desk, and sighed.

"I…should I…tell her?" he muttered.

A war waged in his head.

'She has the right to know, after all,' he thought, 'she wouldn't like it if I were keeping a secret from her… '

But…But, what if she doesn't remember? '

No, she does remember, she still has the red hat! '

What if she doesn't care? If she doesn't care would she have kept the hat?'

What if-'

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki bolted upright. 'Tohru…'

Tohru looked into his eyes, blushing. "Sorry! I forgot to knock again, didn't I?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, her cerulean eyes filled with worry.

Yuki smiled. She was always so concerned…

"Yes, Honda-san. I'm fine…just going over some homework, that's all. Did you need something?" he asked, his violet eyes glowing warmly.

"Ah, no… I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready…" Tohru said softly.

"Oh, yes, I'll be down shortly. Thank you, Honda-san," Yuki said.

"Alright then, Yuki-kun," Tohru said as she closed the door behind her.

Yuki dropped his head again on his desk and groaned.

'Why can't I call her Tohru...? She can call me "Yuki", but why can't I? Am I...am I that afraid?' he thought.

He slammed his fist on the desk and hit his head on it repeatedly, for good measure.

'Coward…'

* * *

(Dinner)

"Ah, Tohru-kun, what would I do without you!?" Shigure questioned dramatically.

"If not for your wonderful meals, I would've starved to death, or worse, forced to eat Yuki's cooking!"

Yuki glared pointedly, giving off a black aura.

Shigure, however, didn't seem to take the hint. "Oh my! How horrible that would be! I would rather climb a mountain, weather freezing storms, venture into the depths of the fiery abyss-!"

BONK.

"ITAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Shigure cried, "Yuki is so mean, ne Tohru-kun?"

BONK.

"Um…"Tohru murmured, worried Shigure would end up with long-term brain damage.

Yuki and Kyo sighed.

"So how was your day Honda-san?" Yuki asked, trying to ignore the blubbering idiot next to him.

"Ah, it was great! Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I played underneath the sakura tree at lunch, and I actually passed the math exam we had! It's all thanks to you Yuki-kun! Thank you for tutoring me all the time," Tohru exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Oh, it's no problem Honda-san. I'm just glad to be able to help you out," Yuki said, smiling the smile he seemed to reserve only for her.

Tohru blushed.

Kyo glared at Yuki.

'Kuso nezumi…'

* * *

(After Dinner)

Yuki plopped on his bed, his silver locks fluttering onto his porcelain face.

He blew them off as he sighed.

'Tohru…' Her smiling face popped into his mind.

'She is so kind…How does she put up with a person like me?' Yuki thought.

He closed his eyes.

'Worthless…you are worthless!'

'You're lucky I'm here, or no one would EVER take care of you!'

'Who could ever love a worthless child like you!?'

'It's all your fault! It's all because of the nezumi that the neko is hated!'

'It would be better if you had never been born!'

'Worthless…'

'Worthless!'

"NO!" Yuki yelled as he sat up, sweating profusely.

He panted heavily.

It was nighttime.

"A dream…it was just a dream," he murmured.

No, it was a nightmare.

It was his childhood…

Yuki held his head in his hands.

"Am I…that worthless?"he asked.

Silence.

Suddenly, a voice broke through.

"No!"

Yuki sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"No, the hat!"

"Tohru…?"

'Funny how I can say that when she can't hear me,' Yuki thought.

He looked outside his window.

A red object caught his attention.

'My hat…' Yuki thought in realization.

"Come back!"

"Tohru?"

It was raining heavily.

It was raining and Tohru was outside.

'She could catch pneumonia!' Yuki thought.

He ran outside.

"Tohru!" he called.

"Tohru!"

His eyes widened when he saw Tohru trying to catch his red hat, which was being blown away.

'It must've flown out her window.' He concluded.

Her blue eyes flashed with determination, even though she was soaked to the bone with ice-cold water.

"Tohru…"

He ran to her.

"Tohru!"

He grabbed her arm.

'She's crying…'

"No! Let go! I have to… I have to get that hat!" she cried.

Yuki's eyes softened.

He looked to the sky and saw the hat flying right above their heads.

'My hat,' Yuki thought.

'His hat,' Tohru thought.

They remembered…

They remembered.

* * *

(Many years ago)

"Worthless piece of trash!"

A tear streaked across his porcelain skin.

"No wonder your mother doesn't love you!"

He sobbed.

"You are worth nothing!"

Blows battered his frail, small body.

"You can't even do one thing right!"

A kick bruised his side, making him heave and cough.

"And you're so annoying! Always coughing!"

He couldn't help it, but another cough slipped past his lips.

"Stop coughing!"Akito screamed as he slapped Yuki.

His head hit the concrete floor, and then there was only darkness.

He stirred.

His violet eyes fluttered open, squinting in agony.

'Time…what time is it?' he thought.

He sat up, coughing.

'Blood…'

'Darkness everywhere… I'm still in the Room.'

He hated it.

He hated the Room.

The Room that Akito painted black, so he would suffer.

"My life is black, so yours should be too, Yuki!"Akito had smiled.

Another round of coughs shook his tiny body.

This was the first time he had coughed up blood.

'My whole body hurts…'

Why had Akito gotten angry with him anyway?

Oh yes, the New Year's banquet…

Those stares…

He hated them.

Those stares of indifference.

Oh, what he would give to be with them laughing, and smiling, instead of being by Akito's side.

Not that he had anything to give anyway.

Didn't they care?

'No. For you are worthless.'

Ah, then in the middle of tea, he had a fit of coughs.

He'd had asthma ever since he could remember.

And he had spilled the tea…

Akito had been angry.

Very angry.

He had struck his head with the teapot, hadn't he?

Yuki reached to the back of his head.

'Sticky…'

Everyone else had just stared.

Even the one who was supposed to be his "brother"…

Why hadn't any one helped him as he was dragged to the Room?

Why?

He cried, tears cascading down his face profusely.

Why didn't anyone love him?

'I want to go home!'

'Even if mommy doesn't love me!'

"I want to…I want to go!!"

'Then go…'

Yuki ran to the door, and tentatively turned the handle.

It was unlocked.

'Free…I'm so lucky the door was unlocked!!' Yuki thought.

He was walking down the streets, after he had bandaged and changed his clothing.

He adjusted his hat.

'I wonder if Kyo wants it back…' he thought.

'I don't want it anymore, after you touched it, you dirty nezumi!'

He wondered why he hated him so.

'And he had such pretty orange hair, too' he thought.

He heard crying.

He peeked across the corner.

A woman was crying.

His violet eyes widened in recognition.

'The lady from the road!'

He had seen her before, walking with her daughter, while he was walking back from school.

Her daughter had smiled at him.

Smiled at him.

The first time in years.

'What was her name again?' he thought.

"Tohru!" Kyoko sobbed.

"Tohru, where are you!?"

'So she was lost…' he thought.

Then, he would find her.

The person who had smiled at him.

He ran through the streets, searching for Tohru.

'How long has it been?' he wondered.

It seemed like eternity.

But he would not give up.

He winced, as his heavy breathing reached his bruised side.

"I have to find her!" he whispered.

A soft cry reached his ears.

He turned.

The little girl was sobbing, crouching against a dumpster.

"Kaa-san," she cried.

It was her.

He ran up to her.

She looked up, drying her tears.

He smiled at her.

And ran.

"Matte!" she cried, following suit.

Of course, he ran slowly for her, waiting for her to catch up.

'Her mother will be happy,' he thought.

'She loves her.'

He led her to her house.

And turned and smiled.

She was surprised to discover he had helped her home.

Her tears stopped automatically.

She looked into her savior eyes and returned the smile.

And then, Yuki plopped the hat onto her head, transformed, and left.

'Such pretty blue eyes…'

That had been the best day of his life, well worth the punishment he had received afterwards.

She was his first love, he remembered.

Tohru remembered being so afraid…so afraid she'd never see her mother's smiling face again.

Until…

Until that boy with the red hat came and led her home.

And smiled at her.

He was her first love, she remembered.

* * *

(Present)

The wind and rain swirled around them.

Tohru cried.

Yuki's eyes softened.

He couldn't reach it…

The hat flew right above Yuki's hand as he snatched for it, and landed…

On his head.

Yuki's eyes widened.

He looked down into Tohru's relieved eyes, and…

He smiled…

And plopped the wet hat onto her head.

The same way he had done so many years ago.

Tohru's eyes widened in realization.

"Yuki…" she breathed.

She looked into his violet eyes, her own filled with tears.

"I-it was… it was you…"

He kissed her.

_Fin._

_Trinity Rose Angel._

_Oh yes, by the way, I'm quite a newbie at this point,_

_and I was wondering why the edit/preview wasn't letting me space this fic the way I wanted to._

_Please review and help!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
